


*GREETINGS, IDIOTS!

by Dreamillusions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Insanity, Monster Dust (Undertale), Overprotective chara, Pain, beware the author, god powers, hurt!frisk, omega chara, overpowered chara, poor children, someone just give them a hug, who loves to torture her beloved characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: What if instead of flowey becoming omega flowey... it was chara?What if chara, tired and going insane with frisk dying so many times just absorbed flowey and the souls to protect them?What if... I was crazy? *smirk* nah, kidding, but that's the story i wrote from a picture i had found on tumblr (belongs to tinybirdbones).enjoy~(warnings inside)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (tw: body horror, violence, blood, me, deaths, insanity, the usual sadism, etc)
> 
> tinybirdbones.tumblr.com/post/143320762181/charas-magical-girl-transformation-also-the
> 
> tinybirdbones.tumblr.com/post/143322313395/omega-chara-it-made-sense-in-my-head-also-i-am
> 
> So around a week ago, i saw those two amazing pictures from tinybirdbones (links above) and i just had to write a story for it. so after getting permission, i set to work… which is what i would have liked to say but the truth was that i simply placed it aside and nearly had forgotten about it… until yesterday.
> 
> so i just needed to write something short to get my head out of my funk and then remembered the omega chara pictures and just sat with some fantasy music and wrote.
> 
> these are their stories *shot*

_*Dodge!_ Chara shouted and Frisk dived to escape from a row of flames only for another one to slam into them, setting their soul and body in flames. The child screamed as their HP plummeted down, rolling on the floor to extinguish the fire.

Chara shook as they looked over the panting human, seeing the bar dangerously diminished and barely holding it together as the human tried to stand up and talk to the unmovable king of the mountain.

 _*Give it up! Fight him already! Please!_ They begged the human to counterattack, to stop their string of deaths, but was ignored as the small human fell on their knees and screamed as the trident was pierced through their chest and the world swirled into the void once more.

Chara breathed heavily, feeling as their grip on the world was slipping. They hated this. They didn't want to die so many times. They just wanted to be free from this torture. This endless spiral of death.

They looked up to see Frisk lying on the void's figurative floor, hair sprawled and covering their chubby face. Soft sobs left the child's mouth as the small body shook.

Chara fell on their knees next to the child, angry tears dropping from their eyes. _*Why aren't you fighting? We don't have MERCY! We can't TALK to him! He won't listen! He's hell bent on killing you and taking your SOUL. Just FIGHT him already!_

Frisk didn't answer, too emotionally drained to speak, so Chara called forward Frisk's SOUL and clutched it, ignoring the child's confused whisper.

 _*I'm doing this for you, Frisk,_ Chara said and absorbed the SOUL.

* * *

Frisk's body stumbled forward and Chara cursed, not used to the feeling of controlling a body of their own. They leaned on the wall, slowly relearning how to use the limbs, the process easier than expected. Finally, they limped their way into the barrier's room, hand clutching their locket and the other flicking out their knife.

Fighting potential maximized.

Oh, good old sentimentality.

The king turned to them with a grief-stricken face and flung his trident out, signaling for their FIGHT to begin.

Chara smiled brokenly, crouching to a fighting position, shooting out of their place and slashing at the king's shoulder, a big chunk of his HP being shaved off. Chara fell back and immediately ducked under flames and rolled away from a second row, screaming in pain when a ball hit their leg.

But they weren't finished.

They slashed at the king's leg and watched him fall on one knee, groaning in pain as dust trickled from the wound, dark eyes wide with shock and resignation.

Chara grinned weakly, the barrier reflecting from their blade. _*Did you really think I would die forever and ever to you? Time to finish it._

Asgore exhaled and nodded, rising back to his feet and swinging his trident once more.

And so the fight continued with Chara slowly and painfully gaining the upper hand, using their stored pie against the king's consciousness, stabbing him twice in one turn and even pushing him so he would have harder time to get up.

Finally, the king was on his knees and hands, his trident falling to the ground next to him. He was breathing hard, numerous injuries and lacerations over his body, dust piling around him.

"Finish me, human…" The king said, resigned to his fate, lowering his head and giving Chara the choice.

Chara was about to kill the king when Frisk's soft sobs echoed in their head and they stopped, realizing that they had nearly killed someone. Something that they had promised themselves never to do again.

Their brother was one mistake too many.

They took a deep breath, trying to rein in their frustration and anger, and took a step back. _*If you let us live in peace here I would not kill you._

The king looked up in awe and gaped. "You are sparing me?"

Chara nodded.

Tears begun to flow from the king's eyes as he lamented over his destroyed family and his decisions. Telling Chara how the hope in their eyes reminded him of his adoptive child.

Chara was trying hard not to break there and embrace the king, wanting to feel their father one last time before returning into the Underground.

Soon, the king gave a smile and talked about having a pleasant lunch with his wife when something eerie loomed around them.

Chara looked around, jolting when loud buzzing noise erupted from around the king as numerous white pellets appeared around him, spinning and ready to attack.

 _*Da—_ Chara called just as the pellets struck and Asgore's shocked face disappeared into dust, a quivering white inverted SOUL hovering in the air until one last pellet hit it and broke it into many pieces.

Chara howled in agony and dropped onto their knees, picking some of the dust and crying over the remains of their father.

A yellow flower popped in front of them, smiling maliciously with six different colored SOULs circling him.

"You IDIOT!" The flower taunted them. "You haven't learned a thing!

In this world it's KILL or BE KILLED!"

Then the flower erupted into maniacal laughter, not noticing how Chara's face had been shadowed this entire time and how the knife was gripped tightly in their hand.

 _*Hey, weed…_ Flowey looked up just as the souls were entering him, eyes widening when the knife slashed at him and he was lifted from the ground, juices dripping as he was shoved into a mouth along with the SOULs.

He screamed and flailed, feeling as the mouth swallowed him and teeth tore into him, his essence and determination merging with the human's body.

Then a wave of raw Determination shoved him into the dark abyss of the void and everything vanished.

Chara tilted their head back, blood mingled with blackness gushing from every hole possible as their body was merged with the SOULs and Flowey, howling their pain and anger to the world.

They had enough.

They were done.

They just wanted to erase everything now.

So that no one would be taken away from them ever again.

A loud crunch was heard and blood painted the barrier.

* * *

Frisk was slumped over a throne, vines and flowers growing all over them and binding them to the seat, eyes closed and face contorted into pained serenity.

Chara was kneeling before the throne, fingers tracing the chubby features of the child's face, a soft smile on their tired features. They took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the child's temple, chuckling softly when the child sighed and their eyes fluttered open, revealing sluggish brown pools.

Chara nuzzled the hair. _*Don't worry, Frisk. I'll make everything better so just go to sleep, okay? I'll protect you properly this time…_

Frisk eyes glanced to them for a moment, the child too defeated to question them before falling asleep once more, the pain still there.

Chara sighed and kissed them again before standing up and turning around, a TV screen appearing before them to show the outside world.

They were still in the barrier's room, blood and dust covering everything.

Silhouettes were coming closer.

More coming to hurt Frisk.

They won't allow it.

Chara took control.

* * *

Their body was bent and twisted as more bones and vines were ripped out of them, their stolen body twisting and changing into the same image of their forgotten life, clothes dyed with their life and memories. Wings burst out of their back as vegetation claimed those and flowers bloomed all over them, eyes snapping open in the joints.

More flowers and vines and cords grew and twisted, binding the SOULs to them and twisting around their red SOUL, cutting into their chest and hallowing it out.

Thorny hands exploded from their lower back, stretching and bulging, ripping everything in their way.

Finally, Mindless with pain and agony, Chara spread their arms and a big TV screen was built from their bones, the screen flickering and showing the bloodied and sleeping face of Frisk.

The world needed to see what they have destroyed.

Their uncovered and bleeding deathly pale feet touched the ground and more vines and flowers climbed over them and extended into canopies over them, blood and juices dripping everywhere like a constant rain.

Chara walked over to the king's last remains and stuck a vacuum like pipe into it, absorbing it into them.

They took a deep breath and tilted their head back, leaning onto their throne of monstrosity, eyes closed as pain exploded in them and left them unstable.

Footsteps entered the barrier room and gasps were heard.

Chara chuckled softly.

Show time.

 _*You finally decided to show your face._ Chara let the enormous arms lift them up as they turned to the group, their mouth set into a cruel smirk.

An enraged scream was heard alongside the rise in sobbing.

"What did you do to our friend, you abomination?" A blue skinned and red haired monster bellowed as she prepared her spears.

Chara felt a laugh rip its way out of their throat, leaving blood to gush over their lips. _*Friend?_

The monster took a step back at their question, eyes widening at the blood covered Chara. The new god started to laugh, insane cackles and hysterical guffaws filling the room.

 _*You call yourselves their friend._ Chara laughed dementedly. _*What a joke! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!_

"WHO ARE YOU?" A skeleton asked. "AND WHY IS THE HUMAN IN PAIN IN THE SCREEN?"

Chara gave an insane smirk, raising their hands in beckoning, as their eyes snapped open with a loud crack and squelch.

Green filled eyes with red irises filled the eyesockets.

The group stared in horror as Chara loomed over them, the light from the SOULs and their eyes covering the room.

_* **GREETINGS, IDIOT!**_

**_*YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOVE CONSENQUENCES._ **

Vines shot out and eliminated the monsters in seconds.

Then they came back, stumbling and coughing from their sudden deaths.

Chara laughed in pleasure. _* **YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS IT.**_

**_*IT'S NOT._ **

**_*I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR ETERNITY FOR HURTING FRISK._ **

**_*I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVER LIVING._ **

**_*I WILL KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL NOTHING WILL BE LEFT._ **

Their bloodied teeth opened and flowers bloomed from within, covering their lower face.

The group cowered and screamed as more vines ripped into them.

And so the dance of death begun as the guardian of MERCY wreaked havoc and the monsters fought for survival.

But in this dance, only one was leading.

Chara's eyes shone and flames blazed, drowning their howls and laughter.

**_*GOODBYE!_ **

Reality broke.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment, want to know how i did ^^


End file.
